Cassidy Quartermaine
Cassidy is the daughter of Skye and sister of Lila. She was introduced in season 12 as an incoming Freshman. Little is known about her other than she is not a fan of being a Quartermaine and prefers the simple things. She has both her nostrils pierced and wears hoops in them, much to Skye's dismay and wears dark eye makeup. She is good friends with Samara Jones and frenemies with Aaron Hunter who mostly just annoys her. She does not get along with sister Lila and when she finds out that Lila had affair with Noah while he was married, she is furious with her. Early Life Little is known about Cassidy's father other than what Skye has told her, which is that he never stuck around, leaving her to raise her and Lila alone. She grew up in Paris, France where Skye had relocated so she is fluent in French but not a huge fan of French culture, claiming its "too prim and proper" and instead, prefers the culture of Western Germany or The Netherlands, preferring the cities of Amsterdam and Cologne. She is a fan of Oktoberfest and has attended despite being underage. She is not a fan of the glamour being a Quartermaine gives her. Despite the Quartermaine mansion being huge and practically having her own wing now that she has moved home, she hates it and wishes she could just live comfortably in a normal house with her mom and sister. In The Series Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Cassidy makes her first appearance getting ready for Courtney Hunter's party. She leaves the Quartermaine mansion on her own, telling her mom that she is meeting a friend. She arrives at the party and immediately gets a drink. She catches the eye of Aaron Hunter who tries to flirt with her. Cassidy shuts him down quickly, earning a clap from who she learns is Samara Jones. 12.04 Life Goes On Cassidy starts her first day at PC High and runs into Samara again. The two stick together throughout the day. Aaron once again tries to flirt with her and Cassidy continues to shut him down, wounding his ego. She and Samara witness Gabe taunt him. 12.07 Fear Hate Love In between classes, Cassidy is talking with Samara when she sees Aaron walk up to her. He continues to flirt and use lame pick up lines, Cassidy once again tells him that whatever he wants, it's not going to happen. Aaron asks her why and Cassidy tells him she isn't into guys with egos the size of Russia. Aaron jokes that his ego isn't the size of Russia, China maybe but not Russia. She later sees him arguing with his cousin Josh. 12.12 The Downfall Of Us All Cassidy goes throughout her day normally. At lunch, she and Samara see Gabe taunting Aaron while his cousin Josh doesn't seem to be doing anything. In the hallway later they see both Gabe and Josh attempt to jump him, but Aaron is able to fight them both off, shocking everyone watching. 12.15 The Snakes Start To Sing Cassidy is in town when she runs into Aaron. He asks if by proving he can fight off both Josh and Gabe, he has her attention. Cassidy tells him he had her attention, but that doesn't mean she will sleep with or go on a date with him. Cassidy changes the subject and asks him why his own cousin would attempt to fight him along with his best friend. Aaron tells her that he and Josh don't agree on a lot of things, his arrogance being one of them, along with he is not a huge fan of jocks and Josh is one of them. The pair end up grabbing coffee and continue talking. Aaron learns that Cassidy spent most of her life in a boarding school in Paris but would escape on the weekends to either Amsterdam and Cologne, despite being underage. Skye brought her in because she found her fake ID's and saw that she was able to attend Octoberfest. Aaron tells her that that sounds fun and going to Octoberfest is definitely on his bucket list. Cassidy tries to ask him about himself but he avoids the questions and changes the subjects. 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea After witnessing Aaron buying something from what looks like a drug dealer, Cassidy meets up with Samara and asks her opinion of him. Samara tells her that it's none of their business what Aaron does. If he wants to buy drugs, then go ahead. Cassidy tells her about the conversation she had with Aaron before, including him dodging her questions. Samara accuses Cassidy of liking him. Cassidy tells her that Aaron is probably the most annoying person she has ever met, she does not like him and never will, he just seemed like somewhat of a decent human beings and it would suck if he wasted his life and time on drugs. Season 13 13.02 Glory and Gore Cassidy returns home from a walk and notices that Skye and Lila are going through her closet. 13.04 Fake It 13.06 If It Means a Lot To You 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia * One of the few characters not born in America. Cassidy was born in Paris, France. * Cassidy is a polyglot. She is fluent in English, French and Dutch and speaks conversational German. Quotes "It's not that big of a deal mom, beer is considered a soft drink in Russia" (When Skye catches her drinking) Relationship Category:Characters Category:Current Category:Next Generation Category:Original Character